noblessefandomcom-20200222-history
M-24
M-24 is a modified human and M-21's close friend. He was unwillingly experimented upon by Dr. Crombel and the Union as part of the M-Series, one of Crombel's earliest experiments. He and M-21 were classified as failed experiments within the Union. Although he was thought to have been killed early on in the story, it is later revealed that he was revived by Dr. Crombel and held in a Union facility before he eventually managed to escape. Background M-24 was one of the first one hundred humans that were experimented on by the Union, along with M-21. He is also considered to be a failed experiment, though he had developed the unique ability of minor mind-control as a side-effect of the experiment done on him. Though seen as a heartless and cruel person at the beginning of the series, M-24 was shown to be compassionate and caring towards humans, especially kids, later in the series. M-24 and M-21 share a very close relationship as they were the only two remaining from their group. They share the same dream of finding their comrades' names. He is later killed by Jake, attempting to buy some time for the children to escape. Later, in chapter 245, it is seen that M-24 was brought back to the laboratory by Dr. Crombel some time after his battle with Jake and his severe wounds were treated. After regaining some strength, he escaped from the Laboratory, though was injured in the process as he had to fight many strong enhanced humans.﻿ Appearance M-24 is a large, bald, muscular man with purplish-tinted skin, who wears a black fedora with a grey turtleneck sweater, black jacket, and dark pants.﻿ Personality Though at first M-24 came off as cruel and cold-hearted, it was later revealed that he has a very soft heart, especially for younger children. He even wished for M-21 to call him 'older brother' because he believes that previously in his life, he had younger siblings. Powers and Abilities Like his former partner, M-24 is one of the survivors of the M-Series experiment and he was also classified as a failed experiment. However, he and M-21 began to develop and hone their new abilities in secret without informing other Union Members and unknown to them, he actually possessed a high degree of physical strength and the ability of Mind Control. It was also revealed that he had the ability to infect normal humans through his bites, turning them into monsters, and was able to maintain command over them with his mind control. ﻿Given the nature of his powers and a statement made by Dr. Crombel, it can be assumed that M-24's abilities are indeed based on those of the Nobles. Though ironically, his overall abilities(specifically his ability to infect people through a bite) are those that are traditionally associated with Vampires. *'Enhanced Strength: '''As an enhanced human, M-24 has a high level of physical strength. He was easily able to destroy large walls and put up a fight against Jake who was relatively stronger than him. After his revival, it appears that his abilities have improved a great deal as he easily defeated many enhanced humans who were thought to be ''much stronger than him. *'Mind Control:' M-24's special skill is mind control. Even though it is relatively weak when compared to other Nobles, it is still effective against normal humans. It was through practicing with M-24 that M-21 was able to develop the ability to resist Mind Control. Category:Modified Human Category:People Under Rai's Protection Category:Characters